


Jaebeom the living sculpture

by moonlovers (beeseven)



Category: GOT7
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, artist youngjae, model jaebeom, not much else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeseven/pseuds/moonlovers
Summary: Youngjae is a young artist attending drawing classes, Jaebeom is the nude model he was to draw.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Jaebeom the living sculpture

**Author's Note:**

> starting a new year ! :)

Youngjae plopped on his chair, almost dropping his iced matcha bubble tea, his phone, his backpack, and the canvas in front of him to the floor. Lucky for him he didn’t, but he still muttered  _ ‘I’m sorry’ _ without looking at anyone in particular, he had made a big entrance and a loud noise when he unintentionally slammed the door shut. 

It was also Youngjae’s luck that he wasn’t super late for class as he usually is. The fact is that Youngjae hates arriving late to places no matter where or what, and he is usually on time. But for this specific class, the boy is always late, even though Youngjae sets over ten different alarms he can never get there on time. It’s just that his bed is very warm on Wednesdays, this particular class happens to be very early in the morning, and there is also the fact that Youngjae hates it. 

Ok, maybe hate is a way too strong word, Youngjae doesn’t  _ hate  _ it but he isn’t into realistic drawing, at all. He can draw or else he wouldn’t even be taking this class, but realistic drawings were just boring. If one wanted this level of realism they should just look at pictures, Youngjae liked creating fun characters better. But he also loved to sculpt, if there was something Youngjae loved more than anything in the world was creating sculptures. Sculpting made him feel like he could bring art to life. 

But he wasn’t so good at sculpting humans or any living creature really, and it was a bummer since it was what Youngjae was more passionate about. And truth to be told, since the semester had started he considered he has got way better at realistic drawing and consequently at sculpting human beings. It was clearly the help he needed, but it didn’t make things less boring, he also didn’t have any friends there so no one to bully him into getting there at the right time. 

So, when Youngjae gets there and the professor isn’t in the room yet he breathes relieved, forgetting about the disaster he almost caused. Getting in class on time was actually great, he should try it more times he considered as he got his things from his backpack. Not even a full minute later the professor finally entered the room. 

Youngjae was busy checking his emails so he didn’t look up, just greeted the woman like the rest of the class did. She started talking about how the class would go, Youngjae had forgotten they would be working with a model for the next four classes. They have already done it before, it wasn’t anything new, and Youngjae actually enjoyed classes like this, it was better than studying from textbooks. 

He could hear some low chattering coming from his right side, also from behind him, it didn’t bother Youngjae but it was uncommon for students to be this chatty when the professor was speaking. The boy looked up when the woman cleared her throat loudly. 

“So, as I was saying, this is Jb-ssi and he will be the model working with us this month,” the professor sounded pained which she didn’t when she entered the room. 

It was just when Youngjae looked at the boy standing to her side he understood why his classmates were being so noisy and why she was so distressed. The model standing next to her was breathtaking, everything about him was immaculate. His feline eyes were so dark but they fit his face perfectly, his eyebrows looked as if someone drew them on his face, they were perfect as well, no way they were real. He had cute twin moles above his left eye, his lips had a beautiful shape but Youngjae couldn’t help but notice how pink-ish they looked. Kissable. 

He had a small piercing on his beautiful nose, a strong jawline, and everything framed by black locks of longish hair. It was really ridiculous that someone would look so perfect, Youngjae wondered for a second if he had woken up at all, maybe he was still dreaming. But then Jb took off the white robe he was wearing and Youngjae was sure he was awake. His heart was threatening to rip his chest apart by the sight in front of him, there was no way this was a dream. 

Youngjae knew the model would be nude, it was like that the first two times as well, but it only registered to him that Jb would spend the next two and a half hours naked in front of him when he stood on the small podium in the middle of the room. The low gasps Youngjae heard reminded him that Jb wouldn’t be nude in front of him but in front of the entire class. The other boy didn’t seem fazed at all. 

Jb stood there full of confidence, his body on display for a bunch of strangers to look at but it didn’t bother him. Youngjae tried to remind himself it was his job, it was all a job, he should be professional as well and not stare at Jb as if he was a piece of meat. But it proved to be almost impossible, if Jb’s face was perfect then his body had been sculpted by Michaelangelo himself. He was a living sculpture.

Jb wasn’t bulk, but his entire body was well toned, he could see the muscles line so well on his arms and legs, his abs weren’t overly toned either but still beautiful, Youngjae wanted to touch Jb’s body so badly. 

It was a shocking realization, the boy scolded himself for his thoughts, Jb was there doing his work and Youngjae was there to learn. He knew his professor had said something but he wasn’t sure what it was, Jb was already posing for them, face now as blank as a white canvas, he had one arm behind his head and the other resting loosely on his hips. He was probably used to standing still for a long period of time so Youngjae hoped it wouldn’t be so hard for him. 

Karen, the girl sitting on Youngjae’s side had already started working on her canvas he noticed after long minutes of staring at Jb. Youngjae should start as well, he told himself it would be a good way to keep this memory. He couldn’t photograph Jb but he could keep the drawing of the man, Youngjae doubted any drawing would do the boy justice. His drawing for sure wouldn’t. He was embarrassed but he still took his sketchbook in order to capture some of the boy’s beauty. 

When Jb could finally take a break Youngjae was also thankful for it. He was going dizzy from trying to get the man’s shapes right, he needed to rest as well. Youngjae tried to not look in Jb’s direction, he was probably stretching as models often do on brakes and having something to drink. But Youngjae could swear he was being stared at, he felt eyes burning at the side of his face, it wouldn’t have bothered him if it didn’t last an eternity. 

Youngjae tried to find where the stares were coming from without success, he then ignored it again for a few seconds but he could still feel it and now he had to know. When Youngjae looked in his professor’s direction, he caught Jb staring at him, he was in his robe once again but still, Youngjae could see the blush going from his cheeks to his neck and chest. Jb averted his eyes as soon as Youngjae caught them. 

He didn’t have time to look at the boy again since the break was over and he had to go back to his position. Youngjae felt a little funny, but he guessed it was only fair that Jb stared back at him or at any student when they were all staring at him as well. He didn’t think much about it but the blush was still visible when the other took the robe off once again. 

At the end of the class, Jb was surrounded by students, which has never happened to another model before. Youngjae rolled his eyes in annoyance, it’s not like he would try to speak with the other but still annoyed him that he couldn’t, even if he wanted to he wouldn’t be able. Youngjae leaves the classroom as fast as he can, maybe he will be able to erase every perverted thought he had in the past two and a half hours if he gets as far as possible from Jb.

It’s not exactly what happens, Youngjae thinks about Jb’s body a lot, he also thinks about Jb’s red cheeks and how flustered he looked when Youngjae caught him staring. He doesn’t want to think about the model but he will end up doing it every night before bed, and also in the shower, Youngjae doesn’t like acknowledging these thoughts though. 

It’s true that he gets to class on time next week though, Karen gives him a knowing smile but Youngjae just scrunches his nose back at her. The professor and Jb get there not much longer after him, Youngjae is once again astonished. He didn’t think he had enough time to forget how handsome Jb is but the boy looks even more beautiful today.

He has his hair on a ponytail and it’s a little wavier than the first time he was there. He lets his hair down and it’s seriously like something out of a commercial, not a shampoo one since his hair doesn’t look that clean, but a perfume commercial with a half-naked handsome man being hot for no reason. Youngjae thought this time would be different, he had convinced himself he was used to Jb’s beautiful face, muscles, and frame by now. He was not. 

To worsen things Jb was looking directly at him this time. Sure, he stood in Youngjae’s direction but that was not only the boy there, his eyes though were glued to Youngjae and to Youngjae only. The boy thought it was very different from the blushing model from last week, he was the one making Youngjae blush this time around. But whenever Youngjae stared back and locked eyes with him he would blush as well, not as much as the first time, but the light shade of pink was still visible there. 

Youngjae didn’t know what to think, he didn’t want to overthink things, he had a tendency to do that. So as soon as the class was over he left the room just like last time, he was tired since he woke up on time and didn’t get his iced matcha. He went straight to the coffee shop near the building in order to get his drink, the place was sort of packed but Youngjae didn’t mind waiting. 

What he minded was losing his so loved drink as soon as he got it. The moment Youngjae stepped out of the coffee shop his body collided with someone else and he saw as well as he felt the cold drink wetting his entire front as well as the person in front of him. 

“Jesus--” he almost yelled at the cold liquid touching his skin.

“Sorry. Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” the boy in front of him said in a panicked voice. He felt hands on his chest as if the other would be able to dry his clothes like that, then the hands left abruptly. Youngjae looked up to find Jb’s pale face staring back at him. 

“Jb-ssi,” Youngjae doesn’t know what to do or say. He isn’t angry as he was just a second ago, it wasn’t Jb’s fault it was Youngjae who didn’t look where he was going. Jb also looked anxious, he didn’t want to add to it. “It’s okay, just…”

“Do you have class now? Oh God, you are all wet, come with me,” Jaebeom said firmly even though he looked like he had just seen a ghost. He took Youngjae’s hand on his own and pulled him back into the coffee shop so they could go to the restroom. 

Youngjae would protest, he really would if it wasn’t for the fact that it was the first time he saw Jb in actual clothes. He didn’t even think about the fact he only saw Jb in a robe or completely naked, but here he was wearing cargo pants and an oversized gray sweater. He still looked hot but also warm and approachable. It was also the first time being touched by him and even hearing his voice, Youngjae couldn’t comprehend things very well. 

He left Youngjae’s side for a second so he could come back with tissues, it was only then that the boy finally understood what was going on there. 

“You don’t have to. It’s okay, really,” it wasn’t okay, the clothes were sticking to his body, it wasn’t so cold anymore but Youngjae was more upset about not having his matcha than anything else. Not that he would say that. “Don’t worry, Jb-ssi,”

“Jaebeom,” Jb mumbles, Youngjae doesn’t get what he means at first and it is probably clear in his expression so Jb speaks again. “I am Jaebeom… but you can call me Hyung if you want,”

Youngjae likes Jaebeom better than JB. He smiles at the other boy, he doesn’t mean to but it’s good because Jaebeom smiles back and he doesn’t look as stressed as before. “Alright, I am Youngjae,”

Jaebeom nods but then he looks down at Youngjae's body again. He is clearly checking the damage he made but it makes Youngjae feel like he is getting his turn at being a piece of meat, well he guesses this is how Jaebeom feels with all the stares. 

“Let me get you another drink then, at least that,” he pleads and it’s funny to Youngjae because he would never turn it down. He paid for that iced matcha and he didn’t get even a sip of it, of course, he would agree to Jaebeom paying for another one. 

That’s what they do, Jaebeom orders a caramel latte for him and Youngjae’s iced bubble matcha. Youngjae would stay there and talk to Jaebeom, he really would but he is already late for his next class. And it’s a class he is never late for, he has to run. Jaebeom says he will see Youngjae next week and he looks excited about it. Youngjae tells himself it doesn’t mean anything, it was just a goodbye. 

Meaningless to say Youngjae isn’t successful in trying to not think about Jaebeom. This week he thinks about the other even more than the past one, he just can’t stop thinking about how nice Jaebeom was, about how soft his skin was, and how his honey voice sounds. It was too much. Youngjae was now convinced Jaebeom can’t be real, no one should be allowed to look that good, have a nice personality and a sweet voice as well. Well, Youngjae doesn’t know if he has a nice personality but he has manners that’s for sure. 

Youngjae just hoped he had something bad about him, anything would be good. Maybe his breath stank, but it didn’t seem like so when they talked in the restroom, if anything he smelled really good. So, through the week Youngjae kept coming up with flaws Jaebeom most certainly had. 

In his head now Jaebeom was well mannered but it was all fake, he in fact was a rude asshole who hated kids, animals, and old people. He also had a shitty intake on politics and bad music taste. That was good enough for Youngjae to not have a crush on him. It was not good enough for his body to not react to him though. Every day Youngjae would come up with something new but he was still crazily attracted to Jaebeom. It was hell. 

He got to class even earlier next Wednesday, it didn’t make any difference since it started at the same time as ever. But for the first time Jaebeom spoke in class, all he said was  _ ‘hello’ _ at Youngjae when he passed by the boy. It was enough for Youngjae to act like a fool for the following hours, he dropped his pencils five times in a short space of time, he would get distracted by Jaebeom and then catch the man looking at him, then he would cough like a dying old man. He had to excuse himself to have water three times as well.

Youngjae couldn’t wait for next week, it would be Jaebeom’s last class with them and he would finally be free. He was really into it, obviously he was, but Youngjae was starting to like the whole thing way too much. He probably didn’t even stand a chance, Jaebeom’s new main flaw in Youngjae’s head is him being straight. Yeah, it was totally possible. That was good to keep Youngjae away.

He was once again surrounded by students at the end of the class. Youngjae was used to it, but he noted the way it wasn’t as many people as the first time. Even though Jaebeom was busy Youngjae hoped he would see him again at the coffee shop. He took his time ordering but he couldn’t wait any longer, he left the place without any sight of Jaebeom. 

Next time Youngjae saw him was at the library. Youngjae almost yelled startled when he saw Jaebeom sitting by himself at one of the desks. What he did though was leave the place without the book he needed. Youngjae was extremely frustrated when he got home without the damn book, it was not like Jaebeom would talk to him if he saw him anyway. Youngjae was overthinking things already. 

He did his best to not think that much about Jaebeom after it, whenever Jaebeom invaded his thoughts Youngjae would do something to distract himself. He was also trying to avoid Jaebeom around the campus, he never even saw the model again but he was scared of it, Youngjae also didn’t go back to the library even though he should have. 

Youngjae didn't get in time for class this time, he fought with his alarms like usual. He was glad it would be the last time he saw Jaebeom but at the same time, he was suffering because he still had to go through it for an entire class again. 

Jaebeom is already nude at the small round podium when Youngjae gets there. The boy is trying to not disturb class but this time he ends up bumping on the easel and it makes a loud sound when it hits the floor. Everyone looks at him, literally everyone, Youngjae apologizes the way he is already getting used to doing in this class. He fixes his things as fast as he can, he is so thrown off he doesn’t even know what to do with himself. But then he looks at Jaebeom and the other boy smiles at him, again Youngjae is thrown off. The smile wasn’t like the one Jaebeom gave him in the restroom, it was reassuring and it helped Youngjae to calm down. 

He had no idea how Jaebeom did it but Youngjae wasn’t so embarrassed anymore, he could also start working faster this time. He felt better about his drawings, he knew they weren’t the best ones there but he was happy with them. The class was over way too soon, before Youngjae didn’t even want to come but now he didn’t want it to end. He could already see people circling Jaebeom, it was just like usual. Youngjae wanted to stick around just to say goodbye, they probably wouldn’t see each other again but he didn’t feel like competing for Jaebeom’s attention. 

“Youngjae…” he turned around when he heard his name and sure enough Jaebeom was standing there in front of him. The other students didn’t leave so he probably was the one who excused himself. “If you wait for me to get dressed I can get you an iced matcha,”

“You don’t have to, Hyung,” he really doesn’t, Youngjae doesn’t get why he is suggesting it. 

“I know, but I noticed you didn’t have it with you when you got to class. I also want to get something to drink, so…” Jaebeom looked way too cute pouting, Youngjae couldn’t deny him twice. So he nodded and again and Jaebeom smiled at him. 

A few other students tried to talk to him again but Jaebeom went straight into the changing room. Youngjae waited for him, he felt uncomfortable standing there since some girls were looking at him but he still waited. It didn’t take Jaebeom that long, he came back this time with baggy jeans and a simple black t-shirt, his hair was up again though, he really looked stupidly hot like that. 

It was a short way to the coffee shop they didn’t have to talk. Youngjae was starting to feel awkward though, he almost regretted accepting it. Jaebeom ordered their drinks without even asking if Youngjae wanted something different, he didn’t. Then they sat together, Youngjae thought they would stay in that awkward silence, luckily Jaebeom takes pity on him. 

“What did you think of my performance?” Jaebeom asks with a smirk, Youngjae guesses it’s supposed to mean something. 

“I… hum,” he doesn’t know what to say to that.

“That bad?” Jaebeom pouts again, but he is just being playful, at least Youngjae hopes so. “I’d like to see your drawings, I noticed you drabbling in your sketchbook,”

“Oh no,” Youngjae says quickly, barely letting Jaebeom finish his words. “Literally anyone in that class draws better than me, my drawings are just… they are just you know, for practice. My sketchbook is a mess really,”

“Youngjae, everyone’s drawings are practices. Please,” Jaebeom tries again but Youngjae shakes his head vehemently. “Please, I want to check something,”

“What? What do you want to check out” Youngjae has an idea of what he wants to check, maybe Jaebeom wants to see if he drew him like a normal person would or if he just drew his cock repeatedly. Youngjae did that, but he also drew him like he was supposed to. He just wanted to have a vivid memory of his cock as well. 

“I want to know if you look at me the same way I look at you,” Jaebeom looks at him seductively, it’s really not helping his case. Youngjae cringes at it, but it doesn’t stop Jaebeom, the older boy wraps his lips around his drink straw, eyes fixed on Youngjae. Maybe that helps a little. It’s still cringe but Youngjae feels hot all over.

“Alright,” Youngjae takes his sketchbook from his backpack, he looks for something decent that he can show Jaebeom. It’s just some of his muscles, his nose and lips also appear a bunch of times, but Jaebeom’s cock is drawn in literally every page. Youngjae can’t show him that. “Or maybe another time, I have to run now,”

Youngjae’s next class was canceled, he doesn’t have to run but there is no way he is letting Jaebeom find out what kind of person he is. Maybe he already knows but Youngjae still has some decency. 

“Ok, let me just give you my number first,” before Youngjae can react Jaebeom is taking the sketchbook from Youngjae’s hand. He asks for a pencil that Youngjae hands him without a word, there’s nothing else he can do, Jaebeom already got a good look at the drawings and he didn’t say a thing. He smirked though.

He scribes his phone number right between two dick drawings, Youngjae is mortified when he notices it. At least Jaebeom doesn’t look at the other pages, it’s like he respects Youngjae’s wishes and is only giving him his number. Youngjae isn’t that innocent to believe it though. 

“Youngjae-yah, call Hyungie so I can pose for you another time,” he gives the sketchbook back to Youngjae not without letting their hands touch. It was totally intentional. “For practice reasons, of course,”

Even though Youngjae is terribly embarrassed he calls Jaebeom, they meet again and it’s just a matter of time for him to be able to draw every part of Jaebeom’s body... from memory. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna try to write shorter things than i usually would without much plot lets see how it goes.. you can give me ideas if u want


End file.
